


Pokemon Sword/Shield The Best Kept Secret

by CutieXLuna



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Battle, Bondage, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pokemon, Pokémon shield, Pokémon sword, Public Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieXLuna/pseuds/CutieXLuna
Relationships: Leon/Reader, LeonxReader, Raihan/Reader, RaihanxReader
Kudos: 57





	1. My Champion

It was a bright and sunny day is Postwick, my mother had made her way to town to have dinner with her friends. I was at home relaxing with Munchlax, I turned on my phone and put on one of Leon’s matches, he was battling against Raihan. Charizard was out an in his Gigantamax form. Looking at Leon made me blush remembering what had happened just as few days ago.  
I was walking in the wind area with Munchlax, my mother needed me to go to the city and gave me Munchlax in case I run into any wild pokemon. I was walking along when heard a loud growl coming from near the lake. I walked over and saw Hop’s older brother Leon. He was battling three pokemon I had not seen before. I walked over once he has caught all three in a pokeball.  
“Hi Leon” I say. Leon turns around and looks a bit confused before smiling at me.  
“Hi, your (Y/N) Hop’s friend right?” Leon said as he walked a bit closer followed by the giant orange dragon like pokemon. Charizard leaned over Leon’s head and looked at me.  
“Yeah… What were you catching?” I asked. Leon looked at the pokeballs on his bag.  
“A present for Hop, and you actually” Leon replied. I smiled and began jumping.  
“You’re really going to give me a pokemon?” I asked and Leon laughed and nodded in response.  
“Haha, yeah. Would you like to have a rest at camp for a while?” Leon asked, I nodded and we both walked over to his camp site. His pokemon were relaxing and eating some curry. The sun was setting, and we were watching the sky turn from blue to black. Leon’s arm moved around me, and I turned to look at him. Neither of use said anything, we just looked at one another.  
“Leon- “I began but I was cut off by his soft lips on mine. My eyes went wide but I soon relaxed and began kissing him back. His hands fell onto my hips and he rolled me onto my back on the ground and then pushed his tongue into my mouth. He began exploring every inch of my mouth and I began to moan.  
“I know this might be a bit forward but… would you like to go in the tent?” Leon asked. I was gobsmacked, Leon wanted to have sex with me. I nodded and we both made out way into the tent. Leon began kissing me again, his large but soft hands began rubbing my sides. His mouth soon moved to my neck and he began leaving love bites along my collar bone. My moans got louder; I felt his hands move up towards my breasts, he began fondling them while I gripped onto his long purple hair. Soon he removed my shirt and began kissing and nibbling at my chest.  
“Leon” I moan as his hands slip behind my back and unclip my bra. My breasts now free he covered my exposed cheat in kisses and love bites. He pulled off his own shit and cape and I couldn’t help but stroke my hands across his perfectly defined abs. Soon he was kissing just above the hem of my jeans, his hands held onto the hem and he began to pull my jeans down.  
“Your so beautiful” he commented before kissing my clothed heat. My face turned a deep shade of red. I them felt him move my panties to the side and then his tongue run along my wet lips. A loud moan escaped my lips and I could feel the smirk on his face. Leon then removed his belt and his shorts quickly followed. We were now both in out underwear, Leon’s eyes trailed all over my body.  
“Are you sure about this?” he asked, it was sweet that he wanted to make sure I was comfortable.  
“Yes” I reply and his lips land on mine as he begins to explore my mouth again. His mouth trailed down my neck, over my chest and again to my lower stomach. He softly gripped my silk red panties and slid them off, removing his over boxers before climbing on top of me once again. He lined the head of his cock up to my entrance and began teasing me by rubbing his large cock against me. I then felt a sharp sting of pain as his forced his way into me. It might have been worth mentioning that I was still a virgin beforehand. Leon laid sweet lowing kisses on my check as some of the tears slipped out.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you” Leon commented. I looked up into his beautiful amber eyes and smiled.  
“It’s okay, now are you just gonna sit there” I teased earning a chuckle and a smirk from Leon. He slowly pulled himself out leaving the tip inside, then he pushed his way back in. I moan the pain becoming less and he continued this motion. My legs wrapped around his waist as I pulled him closer to me. He took this as a hint to pick up the pace, so he began pounding into me. My moans got louder, so much so that anyone walking past would know exactly what was going on.  
“L-Leon!” I shout in a moan as he began to speed up driving me crazy. My nails dug into his shoulders and his hands remained firmly at each side of my head. I them felt him start biting down on my neck, which drew more moans from my mouth. I felt his movements becoming sloppier as well as a knot building up in my stomach.  
“Leon, I’m gonna..” I started before I released covering his cock in my juices. I heard him groan as I felt a rush of hot liquid fill my body. He collapses on top of me, both of us a panting mess. Leon slowly removed himself and laid down next to me.  
“God, that was amazing, I don’t know how Hop keeps his hands off you” Leon comments. A sudden thought rushes into my head, HOP! He was going to flip if he found out.  
“You can’t tell Hop about this, please!” I beg, Leon looked a bit puzzled.  
“Why?” He asked, while he sat up and looked at me.  
“He will flip… he already feels a bit insecure because he’s the brother of the champion, if he finds out his best friend has been sleeping with his brother to, it will crush him” I reply with a pleading look in my eye. Leon looks a bit disheartened.  
“I understand, it’s sweet that you care so much about Hop. I won’t tell anyone” Leon said, I smile and cuddle into him and we settle down into a nice sleep.  
My though was interrupted by a loud knock from the front door. I jump slightly and hear my mother go and open the door.  
“Hello, Hop dear, (Y/N) is in the living room, just go on in” I hear my mother say. Hop came running into the room and jumped onto the sofa next to me.  
“(Y/N) you have to come with me, Lee is coming home today, he should be here soon. You have to come meet him” Hop comments. He still thinks me, and Leon have never met. I smile and him and put my phone away. I run into my room, I grab my bag and hat and meet Hop at the door.  
“I can’t wait for you to meet Leon, he’s amazing. He normally brings gifts as well” Hop said as we walked to Wedgeherst to meet Leon from the train station.  
“How come he’s home?” I ask.  
“He has a few days before the Gym Challenge. I’m gonna ask him to endorse me so I can become the champion myself” Hop replied. I smiled at his dream of becoming champion. He envied Leon so much and dreamed of being just like him one day. We arrived at the train station to see a crowd of people surrounding the purple haired champion.  
“Lee! Lee!” Hop yelled and Leon looked over towards us. I could see a small blush on his cheeks as he looked in my direction. He wondered over to us and gave Hop a huge hug.  
“Lee, I’ve missed you… Oh you have to meet (Y/N)” Hop said as he pulled Leon over towards me. I blush lightly and hold my hand out for him to shake. He took my hand and gave me a slight wink only I could see, and I smile in response. Soon we walk back to Hop’s house. Leon pulled out some pokeballs from his bag.  
“You got us pokemon!” Hop yells and he jumps up and down. Leon smiled and throws the pokemon out. The one that catches my eye is the white and orange pokemon.  
“You seem to like Scorebunny” Leon commented, he had now moved next to me. I nodded and he handed me the pokeball that belonged to Scorebunny. He slid something into my pocket as well and put his finger to his lips, gesturing for me to keep in quiet. I run over to my Scorebunny and she jumps into my arms.  
“I think I’m gonna call you… Hunnie” I say, she responds with a cute cry and cuddles into me. I see Hop walk over with the Grooky pokemon. He smiles and bends down to see me and Hunnie.  
“I think we should have a battle!” Hop yells. I look at Hunnie and she nods in a determined way. She jumps out of my arms and stands ready to battle.  
After the battle we were having a BBQ. I pulled the hidden item out of my pocket to reveal a glass, pokeball shaped object with a little flame at the front.  
“It’s a fire case, you can put it on the pokeball to make more of a star appearance when you battle” Leon commented from behind me. I turn to face him and smile.  
“Thank you Leon” I reply. He smiles and walks past me, squeezing my arse slightly on his way past, not that anyone noticed. This was going to be an interesting experience.


	2. Adding to the Team

I looked out over the wild area, finally i was ready to start my adventure. Before leaving Postwick myself and Hop managed to get a Dynamax band, which was amazing and will make the gym challenge easier. i knew all the gym leaders thanks to Leon going through them all a few days ago. My first challenge would be Milo, but Hunnie should handle his gym with no issue. However, Nessa would be my first real hurdle. I needed to get a grass or electric type to even stand a chance against her. Bounsweet would be a good option and they are adorable. I also need to water type to deal with Kabu, a Lapras would be amazing, as they can learn ice beam to help deal with Raihan. Raihan... He would be a challenge a dragon or ice type is essential to my team before I face him. A flying type would be good to deal with Bea and her fighting types, I also need a poison or steel type to beat Opal. My cousin, Gordie, should be a walk in the park with a grass and water type, and piers should be fine as long as I make sure Hunnie learns a fighting type or I gain an ice type on my team. And that just leaves...  
"Hey (Y/N)" an all to familiar voice sounds from behind me. I spin round to see Leon walking over to me.   
"Hi Lee, did you miss me already?" I tease and he laughs in response.  
"Maybe just a little" Leon replied. Leon then pulled a pokeball out of his bag.  
"Who's in there?" i ask. Leon smiles.  
"It's a surprise for you, if you manage to beat Raihan" Leon replies and slid the pokeball back into his bag.  
"Why after i beat Raihan?" I ask.  
"I suppose i could give you it earlier, maybe after you beat Kabu. Providing your nice" Leon teases and i giggle in response.   
"Deal" i respond and we shake hands. We begin walking further into the wild area.  
"So did you have any ideas for your team?" Leon askes.  
"I have a few, Bounsweet is a must, a Lapras would be amazing to help me against Kabu" I answer keeping the rest of my choices secret.  
"Check some of the dens around, I've heard a gigantamax Lapras is somewhere about" Leon responds. I smile and turn to face him again.  
"I best head off and fill up my team before the opening ceremony, I'll see you later" I say, Leon gives a quick look around before kissing me on the cheek and running off to his champion duties. I wonder over towards the water and come across a pokemon den. it's worth a try i think to myself before having a look into the den. I must be the luckiest person ever, i see a huge gigantamax Lapras sitting in the den alone, she amazing. I wonder over towards her, this would be difficult with only a fire type. She seems friendly as she leans down and sniffs Hunnie, the little bunny like poekemon cried a happy cry and Lapras copies.  
"Hey there girl" I say before managing to get close to her, she tilts her head looking at me. This was very strange normally gigantamax pokemon are quite aggressive but this one seems happy. Maybe she's been a bit lonely in here all by herself. It's worth a try if i can avoid battling her with a scorebunny. I hold out a dive ball that my mother had gave me, she looks a little hesitant before she lightly presses her nose to the ball and just like that I have my second team member. I make my way out of the den to be greeted by a frosmoth. She looks at me a flutters around me, I look around and catch her trainer.  
"Aunt Melony" i say before running up and giving her a hug.  
"What are you doing here?" i ask, she smiles and frosmoth snuggles into her.  
"I'm here with Gordie, it's his first year as the gym leader I just wanted to make sure her was okay. Who is this little cutie?" She asked bending down to see Hunnie hiding behind my leg.  
"This is Hunnie, we are taking on the gym challange" I reply. She smiles.  
"Well good luck dear, your going to need it battling against some of the best trainers in Galar. I must head off now I will see you at the opening ceremony" She responds before giving me another hug as she heads off towards the city. Now i want to find a Bounsweet before I head up to Motostoke. About an hour later i find myself crawling round in the grass looking for a bounsweet, I happen to notice I'm being watched by a few poekmon.  
"I didn't realise they were this hard to find" I comment to myself. I sigh and sit in the grass, i feel a slight nudge on my leg thinking it was Hunnie, I look down to see a cute little bounsweet nuzzling into my leg.  
"Oh, hi there" i comment before she jumps onto my knee. I hold her in my hands and she snuggles in. I pull out a nets ball before tapping her with it and finally acquiring my grass type. Finally.  
"Let's head up to Monostoke then Hunnie" I say before we begin out walk up to the city. When we get to the city I decide to make a stop at the clothes store to pick up a cute new (F/C) skater girl dress and a Black leather jacket. I wonder over to the stadium and see Hop standing inside. I walk over to join him.  
"Hey (Y/N) are you here to sign in?" He asks I nod and we both head over to the sign in desk. Hope choose the number 189, I have a think and decide to go with number one to let Leon know I'm coming after his title. Looks like my adventure is really about to begin.


End file.
